Despedida
by Okashi P
Summary: A través de las ventanas del aeropuerto se podía ver el hermoso cielo azul mí, en el se veía volar a las aves y aviones, en alguno de ellos se iba la persona que sin darme se convirtió en algo muy importante en mi vida.


Hola a todos! Aquí dejo un pequeño OS algo cursi pero sinceramente amé escribirlo, así que lo quiero compartir.

Primero que todo quiero dejar en claro que esta historia (parte de la trama) me pertenece a mi y nadie mas que a mí, entonces di NO al plagio y no intentes subirla en otra parte o si la ves denuncia... No tengo problema si la publicas indicando quien es la autora (y si me avisas claro)

**Diclaimer: **Está claro que los personajes y algunos fragmentos de la historia original **NO **me pertenecen, son de las CLAMP, yo no soy tan buena como para pensar en todo lo que ellas hacen

Espero les guste

* * *

><p>A través de las ventanas del aeropuerto se podía ver el hermoso cielo azul y lleno de nubes que se alzaba imponente y lejano sobre mí, en el se veía volar a las aves y aviones, aviones que en alguno de ellos se iba la persona que sin darme se convirtió en algo muy importante en mi vida.<p>

-Shaoran –Susurré algo nostálgica mientras agarraba aquel oso que me regaló, y a mi mente volvieron los últimos acontecimientos.

_**Flashback**_

_Nos encontrábamos en un parque, Kero y Yue se fueron en busca de Eriol; los iba a acompañar cuando llega Shaoran un poco débil._

_-Sakura… hay algo que te quiero decir… ¡Tú me gustas mucho!_

_**Fin flashback**_

En ese momento no fui capaz de decir nada, tampoco lo fui durante el tiempo que siguió, incluso hoy cuando se regresó a Hong Kong, ya que todo había terminado… En este momento me pregunto _¿Todo de verdad terminó? ¿Se hubiera quedado si me hubiera declarado o por lo menos aceptar sus sentimientos? Desearía poder tener una segunda oportunidad. _Las respuestas a mis preguntas serían casi imposibles de responder, ya que el hubiera no sirve ahora, solo queda recordar. Sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar y de esta manera poderle decir todo lo que mi corazón siente.

Haberme enamorado de él fue lo más extraño que me ha pasado, y digo extraño porque nos conocimos en condiciones bastantes extrañas. Se suponía que él era mi rival, o mejor dicho mi enemigo debido a que quería encargarse de las cartas y deshacerse de mí por así decirlo. Con el tiempo y sin darnos cuenta no hicimos amigos. Luego llegó su prometida, quien hasta hoy me doy cuenta que era ella mi verdadero rival. Siempre creí que a él le gustaba Yukito, por lo que decía que él y yo siempre seríamos amigos.

Inconscientemente nuestros sentimientos cambiaron por algo más que una linda amistad. Lo veía cada vez más nervioso cuando estaba cerca de él o un poco sonrojado, pero jamás quise creerlo.

Ahora se fue, me dejó este pequeño oso que simboliza todo lo que hemos vivido juntos… Si tan sólo existiera una carta que lo hiciera regresar, una manera de cumplir este, mi deseo…

-Oye, pareces deprimida ¿te sucede algo?

_¿En qué momento usé la carta imaginación? _ Pensé

-Ignórame entonces

Al voltearme me encontré con que estaba allí, sonriendo de medio lado mirándome. Por un momento quedé paralizada no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar pues todavía pensaba que era una invención de mi imaginación, pero luego de unos minutos caí en cuenta de que si era verdad, él estaba ahí, para mí.

-Sha-aoran –susurré -¿Qué haces aquí, creí que te habías ido?

-Pues aquí estoy, es que tuve que quedarme ya que tenía algunas cosas pendientes, pero oye no llores- agregó al ver mis lágrimas

-Son lágrimas de felicidad, creí que te había perdido –sollocé para luego correr la distancia que nos separaba y abrazarlo, para evitar que se fuera –Por favor, quédate a mi lado

Y nos quedamos abrazados mientras sentíamos la compañía del otro, cuando recordé sus palabras

-Por cierto, ¿cuáles son las cosas que tienes pendientes?

-Hm, te lo mostraré para que lo entiendas – susurró para luego darme un tierno beso en la mejilla, provocándome un sonrojo

-Creo saber cuáles son esos asuntos –respondí

O-O-O-O-O-O

Me encuentro sentada en los columpios del parque mirando el perfecto atardecer que se alza sobre mí

-¿Qué piensas? –preguntó un joven a mi lado

-Solo recordaba _ese_ día, hoy exactamente han pasado 10 años de eso

-Me sorprende que aún lo recuerdes

-¿Cómo crees que voy a olvidar el día en que creí que te ibas de mi vida?

Su sonrisa se borró de repente

-Me gustaría que lo recordarás por otra cosa diferente, algo más bonito y tierno –agarró mi mano y con la otra levantó mi mentón

-No me dejaste terminar, lo recuerdo porque al sentir que te ibas me recordó lo mucho que quería y necesitaba a mi lado… y si es algo bonito tierno porque fue el principio del resto de mi vida, mi vida _**contigo**_

-Si siempre estuve contigo, no entiendo por qué lo dices de esa manera si siempre estuve a tu lado

Negué –Pero no de la manera en la que estamos ahora_**, **__**j**__**untos **_como debe ser –me levanté y me puse frente a él –será que todo esto es un sueño –le dije mientras sacaba la carta que apareció aquel día en mi habitación: _**Amor.**_

-Por cierto, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo: Mis padres quieren que ahora sí regrese a Hong Kong, como ya terminé la universidad no hay motivo para que siga más tiempo acá

No puedo evitar que la tristeza me embargara -¿Ah sí? Entonces te vas

-Si eso parece, quieren conocer a mi prometida

-¿De qué prometida estás hablando?

-Me refiero de una chica que conocí en mi infancia, una chica que era dulce y llena de energía, pero un poco despistada, le gustan los deportes. Es una niña querida y confiada de las otras personas, le tiene un gran temor a todos los temas relacionados con el terror. Luego se convirtió en una mujer igualmente dulce pero también seguía siendo torpe… Una mujer que aunque pasa el tiempo me hace sentir lo mismo que aquel día que me di cuenta que la quería como algo más que mi amiga

Estaba sin habla, simplemente comencé a llorar de felicidad

-Una mujer que en estos momentos quiero decirle que en cuanto pueda quiero casarme con ella y pasar el resto de mi vida ¿Qué crees que dirá?

-Estoy casi segura que aceptará y te dirá que te ama con todo su ser

-Yo también te amo, Sakura Kinomoto

Luego de estas palabras nos besamos… Internamente sonreía como nadie, Bueno a veces los deseos imposibles si se hacen realidad.

**¡FIN!**

* * *

><p>Sinceramente, el final del anime fue bastante deprimente por eso me inspiré a hacer este<p>

No siendo mas les recomiendo un Takari muy original (Personalmente es uno de mis fics favoritos por la trama que tiene) se llama "El regreso del payaso del Infinierno" de NatashaRiddle, les aseguro que si les gusta el TaKari van a amar este fic

Ahora si, les pido encarecidamente me dejen un reviews, eso levanta la moral de cualquiera y nos hace querer escribir mas

Sólo deben darle al botoncito de abajo


End file.
